


2013/06/02 Word of the Day: Lunker

by darkmus



Series: Word of the Day [34]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Polyjuice</p>
            </blockquote>





	2013/06/02 Word of the Day: Lunker

**Author's Note:**

> **Lunker**   
>  [Something unusually large for its kind](http://dictionary.reference.com/wordoftheday/archive/2013/06/2.html)

Drinking Polyjuice Potion has got to be on Harry's top ten list of weird things he's done as a wizard.

Being a wizard growing up as a muggle is weird in of itself. But having your body grow into someone else bigger than you is really something.

Even as he knocked back the ugly brew, he knew it was something he did not want to do again.

The only good thing about Polyjuice Potion (which, at the moment wasn't so; he wanted to get Malfoy!) is the comforting feeling of turning back into yourself. It's natural, it's a relief, and it's how it should be.


End file.
